jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Snow Wolf 1/White Wolfs
Hej! Jestem Snow Wolf 1. Jak możecie się domyślić uwielbiam wilki. I śnieg. Na wiki wchodzę, od dobrego roku i postanowiłam założyć konto. Mam nadzieję że to co będę pisała komuś się spodoba. Jestem MEGA FANKĄ JWS i JWS2. Lubię też Jeźdźców smoków. czekam na trzeci sezon. Ta ,,Historia'' będzie o dziewcznynie, która uwielbiała wilki. Możnaby zamienić rzeczywistość na czasy wikingów, ale każdy może to zrobić w głowie. A więc od nikogo nie ściągam.'' *'Będą postacie z JWS, czy wszystkie? NWM' *'Co do Czkastrid... Nie jestem Pewna, ale raczej będzie. Uwielbiam te dwójkę, ale bez przesady.' *'Będą na pewno zwierzaki.' *'Na 100 procent nie ściągam!' *'Jestem odporna, ale i przyjmuję z otwartymi ramionami, krytykę' *'Jak coś będzie nie pasowało to pisać' *'Jak nikt nie będzie czytał i nie będzie komów to usunę' I to wszystko! Miłego czytania! '' '' Cześć! Jestem Wolfe! Tak! To moje imię. Moi rodzice zawsze uwielbiali wilki. Ja też, więc do imienia nic nie mam. Mam16 lat. Moi rodzice nie żyją. Od tygodnia. Jest kilka rzeczy, które mnie rozluźniają i pozwalają nie myśleć o... tym. Po pierwsze to pomaganie w mojej ulubionej Stadninie ,,Champion". '''Po drugie uwielbiam oglądać zwierzęta w lesie. Mam nietypowy dar, o którym nikomu nie mówię. Potrafię rozmawiać ze zwierzętami. Właścicielka Stajni jest moją jakby Ciocią. Moja mama była współzałożycielką tej stajni. A to jej przyjaciółka. Nazywa się Natalia. Taka Ciocia Nati. Jest Kruczoczarno-włosą, wysoką, inteligętną Kobietą. Wszystkie zwierzęta się mnie słuchają i mają do mnie szacunek. Ciocia nazywa mnie czasami Panią lasu. Nie ważne czy to będzie lew, żóbr, dzik, czy Wilk. Wszystkie się mnie słuchają i się mnie nie boją... Ja jestem Na pewno trochę wyższa od swoich rówieśników, jeśli mgę tak powiedzieć. Mam dość długie włosy, bo sięgają mi do kolan.(jak uda mi się narysować to wrzuce) Mają kasztanowy kolor. I Zielone oczy. Mam za to bardzo jasną cerę. Bardzo! Aktualnie wybrałam się na jazdę konną. Moim ulubionym wierzchowcem jest Cloe (Kloi) Jest czarna, ale ma Białą łatę za siodłem. Zatrzymałyśmy się nad, albo raczej W pewnym Urwisku. Ja usiadłam na kamieniu obok małego jeziorka, a Cloe piła. Po chwili zza krzaków zaczęły wychodzić wilki. Uwielbiam je!. W moim pokoju(razem z ciocią mieszkają w stajni, ktrója jest kilkupiętrowa. To ich dom i stajnia w 1) Jest pełno ich obrazków. Zwróciłam szczególną uwagę na Dość małego wilka, mimo iż był dorosły. Był mały, biały i kulawy. Ją nazwałam Snow. Bo jest biała jak śnieg. Podeszła do mnie i usiadła na kolanach, a w około nas całe stado wilków przeróżnej maści. Snow zaczęła do mnie mówić... Po zwierzęcemu (~_~) ~ Wolfe tęskniłam za tobą! I polizała mnie po policzku ~ Ja też się za wami wszystkimi ztęskniłam... Ale dobrze wiecie, że jest mi ciężko... ~Wiemy, dlatego chcemy Ci pomóc Wolfe. ~ Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę Oleandrze! Ale... Tęsknie za nimi! Byli przecież dobrymi ludźmi! Pomagali innym, więc czemu oni? Czemu akurat oni zastali potrąceni przez tego pijanego idiotę? ~ Wiesz żenikt tego nie wie... Wszyscy za nimi tęsknimy! Ale musimy iść dalej przez życie! Jak to kiedyś powiedziała twoja mama... ,, '''Tego co było już nigdy nie będzie, ale musimy iść dalej przez życie, niezważając na nic...'' ~ Dziękuję że mi to przypomniałaś Twilight. Co ja bym bez was zrobiła kochani...? ~Na pewno jakoś byś sobie poradziła! ~ Raczej nie! Bez przyjaciół nigdy sobie nie poradzę! Dobrze o tym wiesz Angel! ~ Poradziłabyś sobie i koniec dyskusji! Dlaczego ten czas tak szybko leci? Już jest wieczór... ~ Już!? Musimu lecieć Cloe! Dziękuję Flawer! Do jutra! Pa mała! '''Pocałowałam Snow w główkę i ją odłożyłam na ziemię. Szybko wsiadłam na Cloe i odwracając się krzyknęłam ~Dziękuję Kochani! Do Jutra! I tak Pędziłyśmy do stajni. Do domu. Widziałam że ciocia się lekko zdenerwowała. - Przepraszam! Zasidziałam się... - Znów ze Snow? - Tak, i z innymi... - No dobrze... Masz już 16 lat więc będziesz mogła wracać trochę później, ale bez przesady! - Dobrze. Dziękuję ciociu! Poszłyśmy zjeść kolację... Ciocia zaczęła rozmowę... - Wolfe, wiesz, że musisz chodzić do skoły? - Wiem, tylko znów nowa szkoła... Ile ich jeszcze będzie? Hiszpania, Włochy, Grecja, Paryż... - Dobra! To już będzie ostatnia! Idziesz Do Liceum! Musisz być skoncentrowana! Jutro pójdę tam i cię zapiszę... Tylko pamiętaj! Rok szkolny się już zaczął... - Wiem, muszę się skupić bardziej niż wcześniej! Rozumiem! Dziękuję... - Dobranoc Wolfe - Dobranoc Ciociu... Następnego ranka obudziłam się dość wcześnie... Zeszłam do kuchni i zrobiłam sobie śniadanie. Ubrałam się i wyszłam do stajni. Nakarmiłam wszystkie konie, a jest ich sporo... Tak około stu. Potem młode wypuściłam na specjalny wybieg. Ciocia powiedziała, że jakaś szkoła, Liceum właściwie dziś przyjedzie... Oni w ramach lekcjii W-F, a przy okazji Ciocia mnie zapisze do szkoły... Około 13 przyjechali. Ja w tedy byłam przy koniach. Siodłałam je. Na szczęście jest tylko 15 osób! Mogło być gorzej... Kiedy już osiodłałam pierwszego, trzymając go za lejce. Wyszłam ze stajni. Niektórzy się dziwnie na mnie spojrzeli... Widziałam tam 8 chłopaków w tym jednego otyłego, jednego po prostu grubszego, Jednego przystojnego i 5 innych... i jeszcze 7 dziewczyn. Jedną piękną blondynkę o niebieskich oczach, jedna z nich była chyba bliźniaczką jednego z chłopaków... Nie ważne, podeszłam z koniem do cioci i wróciłam do stajni... Zostały mi jeszcze dwie soby. Zabrałam dwa konie na raz, bo czemu by nie? Dałam dwa konie i zabrałam poprzedniego. Już nie szłam z nim do stajni tylko tutaj zdjęłam mu siodło. Potem dopiero go odprowadziłam i wzięłam Cloe. Ją za to osiodłałam na zewnątrz. Chyba spodobał się innym mój koń. Cały czas się na niego paczali. Podeszłam z Cloe do cioci i chyba dyrektorki... - To ty jesteś Wolfe? - Tak... - Ja jestem dyrektorką tej szkoły do której będziesz uczęszczała. Dałam Twojej Cioci książki. Przyjdź jutro proszę do szkoły... - Dobrze... Ciociu ja za kilka godzin wrócę... Umówiłam się z nimi... - Dobrze jedź, ale uważaj na siebie! - Jak zawsze! Teraz cała ich klasa się na mnie dziwnie patrzyła. Ale nic sobie z tego nie robiąc wsiadłam na Cloe i ruszyłyśmy. Jechałyśmy naprawdę szybko więc się zdziwili... Po chwili byliśmy na miejscu spotkania... ~ Już jestem! ~ Wolfe! ~ No jestem mordko! ~ O co chodzi? '' ''~ Ale co? O czym muwisz oleandrze? ~ Otym, że nigdy jeszcze nie pędziłaś tak szybko! Coś się stało! ~ No dobra Flawer! Ciocia chce żebym od jutra chodziła do do nowej szkoły! Cały czas zmienam szkoły jak skarpetki! Nim zdąże kogoś poznać już się przeprowadzam! Byłam w conajmniej 5 szkołach! Chciałabym się chooć raz osiedlić na stałę! ~ A może teraz? Raczej już nie wyjedziesz? Przecież twoja ciocia nie zostawi koni na pastwę losu! Zbyt je kocha! ~ A ja zbyt kocham was Snow! Dziękuję mała! ~ Za co? ~ Za pomoc! Wy zawsze wiecie jak mnie pocieszyć! ~ Z resztą twoja ciocia Wolfe wie jakie to dla Ciebie ciężkie! ~ Dziękuję Oleandrze! Jak to jest, że z wami minuta, to tak na prawdę godzina! Znów jest wieczór! Dobrze e ciocia przedłużyła czas! Nie muszę się śpieszyć! Ale muszę już iść! Dziękuję kochani!Jutro po szkole postaram się do was zajrzeć... Znów pocałowałam moją mordkę w główkę i pojechałam do domu... Znowu koalcja i sen... Nie muszę sobie nastawiać budzika, bo tak, czy tak budzę się o piątej! Wstałam i umyłam się. Ubrałam i zjadłam śniadanie. Nakarmiłam konie i poszłam do szkoły. Lubię się uczyć, ale mi bardzo chodzi o rówieśników! Więkrzość mnie nie akceptuje! Jestem pod szkołą. Moją wychowawczynią będzie jakaś p. Borowska. Muszę iść pod klasę od fizyki. Klasa 314. Idę i zatrzymałam się pod oknem. Jest przy nim przyjemny chłód. Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Po drodzę spotała mnie p. Borowska. ' '- '''O jednak jesteś! Chodź przedstawię cię klasie! - Dobrze '''Boję się! Ostatnio byłam wyśmiewana, a przez dziewczyny nawet bita. Umiem się obronić. Ale żadko kiedy to robię. Wszyscy już weszli do klasy. Ja stałam przy ścianie... - Uczniowie, to jest Wolfe. Będzie chodziła z wami do klasy. Wolfe usiądź tam. Obok Czkawki. Czkawka, opowiedz koleżance o naszej klasie! - Dobrze proszę Pani! Usiadłam niepewnie obok chłopaka. On zaczął rozmowę... - Cześć! Jestem Czkawka! Od razu mówię możesz się śmiać! - Czemu miałabym się śmiać? Ja się nazywam Wolfe! Mogę Ci powiedzieć to samo - Też nie zamierzam się śmiać. To tak! Mamy 15 przedmiotów. Od każdego mamy innego nauczyciela! Nasza wychowawczyni uczy fizyki. Od razu cię ostrzęgę przed kilkoma osobami! Przed Sączysmarkiem... On bardzo lubi dokuczać! Szczególnie nowym! Mieczyk i Szpadka - oni to chodząca głupota! ciągle się w coś pakują! i jeszcze śledzik! On trzyna z nimi, i też trochę dokucza! Tam siedzi Astrid, Jest nowa. Od tygodnia chodzi z nami do klasy. Ona jet gnębiona przez Weronikę i Oliwię. Na nie też uważaj, bo lubią sobie nowych ustawić. Astrid nie odezwała się ani razu! przez nie! Tak opowiedział o całej klasie - A wiesz co? Wczoraj was widziałam! - Gdzie? - Pamiętasz dziewczynę, która wam wczoraj siodłała koonie? - To byłaś ty? - Tak! Tylko byłam inaczej unrana, miałam rozpuszczone włosy i słońce mi je trochę rozjaśniało. - Ale my musieliśmy nosić Toczki! - Raczej nie jeździcie często? - Nie! - No właśnie! Ja jeżdże od kąd skończyłam 5 lat! Jestem szybka z Cloe, To ten koń na krórym jechałam. Lekcja się skończyła. Możemy porozmawiac? Na przerwie? - Pewnie! Wyszliśmy z klasy. Odeszłam z Czkawką w kąt. - To o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - Lubisz konie? - Pewnie! Kiedyś nawet jeździłen na szkółkę jeździecką! - A chciałbyś może być wolontariuszem w tej stadninie? - Ty serio pytasz? - No tak! - Pewnie! - Możesz po szkole iśc tam dzisiaj? - Pewnie! - Ok! - Dzięki! - Nie ma sprawy! Poszliśmy pod klasę i odłożyliśmy plecaki. Ja teraz stoję w kącie i czekam na dwonek. Po chwili podeszła do Astrid... jak jej tam... aha, Oliwia i zaczęła z Weroniką rzucać jej plecakiem, a potem Weronika dała jej z liścia! Kiedy się zamachnęła żeby znów ją uderzyć złapałam jej rękę uniemożliwiają jej ruch. Odwróciła się do mnie i zaczęła się do mnie pultać! - I co? Jesteś nowa, to myślisz, że możesz se pozwalać na wszystko? - Nie, ale zawsze staję w obronie tych, którzy sami tego nie robią! - Oo. Wielceduszna się znalazła! - Haha bardzo śnieszne! Daj jej spokój! - Bo co? Pójdiesz się poskarżyć mamusi i tatusiowi? Jak to owiedziała łzy zaczęły mi lecieć po policzkach, a ona się śmiała! Pobiegłam do łazienki i oparłam się o ścianę po krórej się zsunełam i teraz szlochałm na podłodzę. Po chwili ktoś wszedł do łazienki i przy mnie kucnął. Tutaj jest jedna łazienka dla chłopców i dziewczyn. Podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam Czkawkę! - Wolfe? Co się stało? Widziałem jak pomogłaś Astrid i jak się kuciłyście, ale kiedy wspomniała o twoich rodzicach uciekłaś... zaraz! To byli Twoi rodzice! - Co? - Mój ojciec mówił mi o wypadku tydzień temu. Zginęło młode małżeństwo potrącone przez pijanego... To byli Twoi rodzice, prawda? - Tak... - Współczuję Ci... Moja mama zginęła jak miałem rok... ojciec nie chce mi powiedzieć jak! - Dziękuję, Pomogłeś mi! - Nie wiem jak... Ale Ok! Po chwili ktoś szybko wszedł do łazienki. To była Astrid! - Dziękuję Wolfe, za toże mi pomogłąś! Odpowiedziałam uśmiechem - Co się stało? Czemu tak wybiegłaś? - Czkawka? Mógłbyś... -Pewnie... A więc, słyszałaś o tym wypadku w zeszłym tygodniu? Było o nim głośno.... - No... Tak! Mało kto o tym nie słyszał... A co? - W tym wypadku właśnie zgineli rodzice Wol. A kiedy Weronika wspomniała o jej rodzicach, to uciekła! - To straszne! Kucnęła przy mnie - Wiesz... Jak miałam pięć lat moi rodzice zgineli w wypadku... - Czyli każdy z nas stracił kogoś ważnego... - Ty też...? - Jak byłem mały moja mama zginęła... ojciec mi nigdy nie mówił jak... - Współczuję! - Zaraz! Podniosłam się jak oparzona! - Co? Powiedzieli razem! - A to, że wasza dwójka wczoraj najlepiej jeździła! Czkawka, wiem... A ty? Gdzie jeździłaś? - Siedem lat temu, cały czas byłam zrospaczona... Wujek zapisał mnie na jazdę konną... I to pomogło mi się uspokoić... - A chciałabyś też być wolontariuszką w stajni? - Na prawdę? - Tak! - Pewnie! - A możesz po szkole? - Tak! - To świetnie! - To Po lekcjach idziemy! To już powiedział Czkawka. Astrid się nieśmiało uśmiechnęła... Mieliśmy jeszcze cztery lekcje i wyszłam ze szkoły czekając na nich... Zobaczyłam latające wróbelki i wystawiłam dłoń, żeby mógł jeden usiąść... Zaczęłam z nim rozmawiać... Bo jak rozmawiam ze zwierzętami, to ja zwykle myśle co chce im powiedzeć i one mnie rozumieją... ~ Co tam maluchu? ~ Dobrze! A jak pierwszy dzień szkoły? ~ Też dobrze! ~ Oni chyba idą do ciebie? ~ Tak! Idą do stajni! Idziesz z nami? ~ Chętnie! - To Co idziemy? I poszliśmy! Po pół godzinie byliśmy na miejscu. Weszliśmy do gabinetu cioci... - Dzień dobry! Powiedzieliśmy wszyscy - Dzień dobry! - To są Czkawka i Astrid. Z mojej klasy! Będą wolontariuszami! - Świetnie! Zostawcie tutaj plecaki i Wolfe wam wszystko pokaże! - Dziękujemy... - Chodźcie! I poszliśmy ja szybko załżyłam moją kamizelkę i rozpuściłam włosy! Tutaj zawsze je rozpuszczam... Weszliśmy do boksów... - Wol? Ile tu jest koni? - Jakoś... około stu! - Wow! - Dobra! Nakarmimy je i posprzątamy boksy! Spokojnie! Tu nie jest najgorzej! Sprzątamy im codziennie więc jest ok! Jak powiedziałam, tak zrobiliśmy! Dałam im najpierw kamizelki! Uwineliśmy się szybko! Ciocia pozwoliła nam pojeździć choć im tego nie mówiłam! Zauważyłam, że Astrid spodobała się Wichura, a Czkawce - Szczerbatek! Wiem że super imię, ale on jest ,,Szczerbaty''! ''Ubarwienie Wichury jest jasnozłote i ma farowaną na niebiesko grzywę, a Szczeratek jest cały czarny. Czkawka mówił, że wcześniej z Astrid nie rozmawiał. Teraz nie ma wyjścia! I dobrze... Bardzo ich polubiłam! Oni zaczęli rozmawiać, a ja podeszłam do boksu Wichurki i ją wypuściłam. Oni się zdziwili. Po chwili wypuściłam Szczerbatka! Osiodłałam je i podeszłam z nimi do moich przyjaciół! - To co? Przejedziemy się?! - Ty serio? - Jak najbardziej! Wsiadajcie i poczekajcie na mnie! Udałam się do trochę odosobnionego boksu. Wszłam do niego, ubrałam skurzane spodnie i kamizelkę, osiodłałam Cloe i na nią wsiadłam! odjechałam do nich... - To co?Do lasu? - Czemu nie?! - To jedziemy! Pojechaliśmy w lesie zwolniliśmy. Chcę im pokazać moich przyjaciół! - Pokażę wam coś! Ale obiecajcie! Że nikomu nie powiecie i nic im nie zrobicie! - Obiecujemy! Powiedzieli równocześnie! Znowu Wjechaliśmy do Urwiska... - Tylko bądźcie spokojni! Nie bójcie się ich! - A właściwie co chcesz nam pokazać Wol? - Moich przyjaciół Astrid! Kilku stoi za wami! Odwrócili się. Ich miny są bezcenne! Szybko zrobiłam im zdjęcie. '- '''To tak! Snow chodź do mnie! '''I wziełam wilka na ręcę' - Oni nie są straszni! To moi przyjaciele! Chcecie coś zobaczyć? - Co? - To! Nie mogłąm się powstrzymać! Musiałam zrobić wam zdjęcie! Zaczeli się śmiać! '- '''Weź to usuń! - Błagam! Wol! Usuń to! - No dobra, dobra! Nawet oni się z was śmieją! - Ale jak ty się zaprzyjaźniłaś z wilkami? - A obiecacie że nikomu nie powiecie? - Tak! - Moja mama, bardzo lubiła przyrodę! Często chodziła o lesie! Kiedy była w ciąży, też! I urodziła mnie w lesie. A dokładniej tu! Mama mówiła, że w tym samym czasie urodziłą pewna wilczyca... Wtedy, urodziła się ona! Snow zawsze była obok mnie. Bardzo się przywiązałam do niej! Ona do mnie też! Pewnie mi nie uwiwrzycie, ale ja rozumiem i rozmawiam z nimi. Ze zwierzętami! Wszystkimi! - Wow! Już jest późno! Musimy wracać! - Chodźcie do stajni! Odstawimy konie i moja ciocia was odwiezie! - Dzięki! '''Powiedzieli z ugą. Wróciliśmy. Ja wzięłam konie i się pożegnałam z przyjaciółmi. Ciocia ich odwiozła a zaprowadziłam konie do boksów... Odrobiłam lekcje i poszłam spać. Lubię się uczyć, w pokoju mam mase książek. Często je czytam. Dziś nie mogłam spać. Do północy leżałam i albo z zamkniętymi oczami, albo paczałam się na sufit. Stwierdziłam, że i tak nie zasne.Wyszłam z pokoju. Pokierowałam się w stronę boksów.Nie spały cztery konie. Wichura, Szczerbatek, Cloe i Looky. Wypuściłam Cloe, żeby była blisko reszty nieśpiących. Wsiadłam na nią. Takie siedzenie mnie uspokaja. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać... ' ~ Czemu nie śpicie? ~ Jakoś nie możemy zasnąć ~ w takim razie witam w klubie... ~ Jak tam w szkole? ~ Ok! Zaprzyjaźniłam się z Czkawką i z Astrid. Czkawka jest miły i rzyjazny... ~ I jest przystojny! Nie udawaj że niezauważyłaś! ~ Tak, zauważyłam Cloe! Ale chyba zauważyliście, jak Oni na siebie patrzą? Pasują do siebie! I są najnormalniejsi w klasie ''Przepraszam, wiem że nudne, ale to chwilowe.Później się rozkręci... Chyba. Zależy od was! Jak będziecie czytać i komentować to ja będę wrzucała nevty i będzie się robiło coraz ciekawiej! '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach